


pull over. let me drive for a while

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Driving, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: AKA: Ryan's tired and Shane is a Good Friend
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	pull over. let me drive for a while

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1 in the "100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'" series.
> 
> 1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Shane stared out the windshield of the small car, lost in the white noise of the tires on the highway and the comforting feeling of Ryan beside him in the driver’s seat. It was always his favourite moment of the shoot when they were able to pack everything up and head back from whatever spooky location they were at.

The quiet was broken by Ryan yawning. “What time is it?” he wondered.

Shane looked at the bright green numbers on the display. “Two-fifteen,” he answered. “Do you need me to drive?”

Ryan shook his head. “I’m ok – “ he started, a yawn cutting off the rest of his sentence.

“Sure you are,” Shane teased.

“I am,” Ryan insisted. “I got a coffee at that last gas station, remember?”

Shane hummed in agreement, pulling his flannel more snugly around him. One of the things he loved about being on highways like this was the silence. Quiet was so _nice._ He could hang out with Ryan all day, but there was some ethereal quality about being together on a night like this with no one around. It didn’t feel like anyone else existed, and Shane breathed deeply, enjoying it.

The silence only lasted until Ryan yawned again. Shane sat up. “Okay, pull over,” he said.

“What?” Ryan shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“Look, there’s a rest stop up there,” Shane pointed.

Ryan grumbled, slowing down. The tires hummed a little quieter on the asphalt as he turned to Shane. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’re tired,” Shane answered. “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Ryan made the face he made whenever he knew Shane was right about something but couldn’t quite disprove him. Turning into the rest stop, he cut the engine and swapped places with Shane.

“There you go,” he said through another yawn. “Happy now?”

“You know it,” Shane answered, starting the car and pulling back onto the highway.


End file.
